


Super Cool Brain Power

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [38]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: two mini fics from prompts from a list i reblogged on tumblr (originally by @spettrocoli) that my lovely friend asked me to do for mr orange :> also i KNOW I SUCK AT TITLES OK i hate doing titles so much :-)))))





	Super Cool Brain Power

**33:**

Yawning, you squint and shield your eyes. Apparently you had fallen asleep. With a groan, you sit yourself upright and rest your head on your chin, elbow on the car door. “When did I doze off?” you ask, voice a little hoarse.

“I dunno,” says Orange, “maybe a half hour ago? I zoned out when you stopped talkin’.”

You rub your eyes and scoff. “That’s clever, zoning out on the motorway.”

“I got too much brain power.”

Tittering to yourself, you turn on the radio, running a hand through your hair as you flick through the radio stations. You settle on an 80s-themed station, _Huey Lewis and The News_ blaring out. “What movie’s this from again?”

Orange hums the song to himself, thinking. “Are you testing me or asking me?”

“What d’you mean?”

“Like, do you actually know and you’re gonna make me look like a dumbass if I _don’t_ know? Or are you actually askin’ me?”

You facepalm and giggle at him. “I’m asking you, Christ!”

“Oh, ‘cause I don’t know,” he says, smiling cheekily. Glancing at you, he continues to hum, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm. “I recognise it… just gimme a minute and I’ll remember.”

“Must be something dorky if you know it.”

You can see the exact moment that the penny drops, because his eyebrows arch with enlightenment. “Back to the Future!” he beams. “It’s from Back to the Future!”

“Oh yeah!” Crossing your legs on the seat (you had taken off your shoes for the car ride), you think back to when you had seen it in the theatres. “We should watch it together sometime, I love that movie.”

Orange glances at you with a slightly surprised smile on his lips. “Yeah, sure, that’d be super cool.”

“Super cool,” you repeat, giggling.

“What’s so funny?”

“You always say ‘super cool’, that’s all,” you smile, fumbling around in the glove compartment for some gum. Once your fingers find it, you pull out the packet and take two sticks. “You want some?”

He opens his mouth in response, nodding, and you pop a stick on his tongue with a chuckle. You chew your gum in thought. It’s always refreshing to do that when you’ve just woken up from a nap. He snaps you out of your thoughts not even a minute later, though. “Hey, watch this,” he grins, side-glancing at you. When he knows you’re watching, Orange attempts to blow a bubble with his gum, and you watch it slowly fill with air, although it’s not looking so good–

“Oh, FUCK!!”

You jump at the noise and, as you open your eyes, see a stretchy, white residue surrounding his mouth. It’s popped on him. You’re stunned for the first second or two but, unable to contain your laughter, you begin screeching at the sight. “Hey!” he protests, desperately swiping around his lips with the back of his hand, “I can’t fuckin’– eugh, get this shit off me!”

“I’m sorry!” you gasp, trying to keep your giggles in. Pulling out a pack of tissues from your back pocket, you lean over and wipe the gum from his face, cringing in the process. “Is that better?”

“Yeah, thanks. Now I’m embarrassed.”

You can’t help but continue chuckling at the cocky bastard beside you. If he had been a dog, he’d be sat with his tail between his legs right now. Orange takes a few glances at you as you sit there laughing to yourself as quietly as possible. Surprisingly, a fond smile appears on his lips and he speaks up: **“You look so cute when you laugh.”**

**36:**

Swaying in your seat, you gaze dreamily up at Freddy, your colleague and current crush. It seems so silly, using that word: crush. But that’s what it is, that’s what it had been since you first got introduced. The LAPD had taken you on a couple of months back and Freddy had been told to help take care of you, show you the works and such. It had been great working with him.

“You alright there, (Y/N)?” he asks, chuckling at you. “Had ‘nuff to drink?”

“I’m not even drunk,” you scoff, squinting in an attempt to keep his face in focus. Maybe that last shot wasn’t such a good idea after all... still, your stubbornness pushes through. “I’m not, Freddy!”

“Alright, alright, girl, I believe you.”

You grin triumphantly and sigh, leaning back in your seat but remaining the eye contact. “You-- you really do have a wonderful nose, Fredward.”

“Fredward? Sorry-- my _nose?”_ His shoulders jerk up & down as he laughs at your nonsensical comments. “Let’s get things straight; my name is _not_ Fredward.”

With your inhibitions lowered, begging for affection really seems like a good idea to you. “C’mere, I wanna tell you a secret.” You motion for him to lean in, and he obliges (though with a playful hesitation). Cupping his cheek with one hand and his ear with the other, you totally forget what you were going to say (it can’t have been smart either way) and your mind wanders to the feel of his cheek.

You gasp, unknowingly making him grin. “What is it, (Y/N)?” Even if he wanted to move his head, he won’t be able to-- you’ve practically got him in a choke hold.

“Oh, my god,” you whisper, patting his cheek gently. **“How is your skin always so soft?”  
**

“Always?”

-

“C’mon, gal, let’s get you home,” Freddy chuckles. You’re slung over his shoulders, the frosty air biting at your exposed shins. “See ya later, man,” he calls, presumably to Holdaway-- you can’t tell, your eyes are half-closed and your vision is still blurred. He had been at the bar with you guys, right?

“Mhm,” you mumble. The cold air is soothing for your head; it’s already aching. Tomorrow’s hangover didn’t look too pretty.

You feel yourself being carefully shoved into a car and instinctively curl up on the seat. The car shuffles as Freddy gets in the driver’s seat and shuts the door. He turns to you with a tired smile, “you alright there, (Y/N)?”

“Mhm.”

Sighing quietly, he takes a moment to gaze at you, peaceful and sleepy and innocent. It hadn’t occurred to him how much you meant to him-- sure, you two had became close through the time you’d been working together, but he hadn’t really stopped to think about it. You feel the warm touch of his hand on your arm and stir. “(Y/N), I just wanna say... you’re a super cool person.”

“You’re super cooler,” you reply, one eye open. 

He smiles at your response and shakes his head. “C’mere,” he says, leaning over and pressing a kiss to your cheek, cupping the other side of your face in a gentle hand. “I’m serious, you mean a lot.”

Although your thoughts are clouded and all over the place from the alcohol, that came clear as day... maybe the so-called ‘crush’ isn’t so silly after all.


End file.
